


heroes and villains

by unitedfandomsoftheworld



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, I Tried, Poetry, tanka
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 12:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7758439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unitedfandomsoftheworld/pseuds/unitedfandomsoftheworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i just need to get it out of my head<br/>it talks about a hero and a vilain</p>
            </blockquote>





	heroes and villains

in this twilight i  
dream of heroes and villains  
fighting for success  
to defend or government  
who shall win and who shall die?


End file.
